Whose Kid Is It Anyway?
Whose Kid Is It Anyway? is the sixth episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 30, 1992. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears. Plot Eddie would rather go out on a date than take Richie trick-or-treating and Waldo accidentally brings home another child wearing the same exact costume as Richie . Also, Steve tries to cure Harriette's insomnia. However, he accidentally records a telephone conversation he has with Waldo about Carl's back problems. Synopsis Despite his original promise to take Richie trick-or-treating, Eddie decides to go out on his date with a girl named Angela whose friend, Darryl, is hosting a Halloween party and asks Waldo to cover for him. He accidentally brings home another child named Tommy Wong and when Steve and Laura find out, they confront Waldo for the mistake. He quickly calls Darryl's house asking him to send a message to Eddie to come back home at once because they have a problem. Once Eddie arrives, Steve and Laura confront him for breaking his promise to Richie and leaving him with Waldo. Urkel points out that it was because of him, their friend brought back Tommy and not Richie. Eddie then confronts Waldo for the foul up in bringing back the wrong kid. He then admonishes Eddie for being selfish and stupid in wanting to go out on a date with Angela rather than uphold his original promise to take Richie trick-or-treating. Carl, Harriette and Rachel come home and Eddie is concerned. Laura comes up with a quick plan to put the mask back on Tommy and pass him off as Richie so no one gets suspicious. When Carl, Harriette and Rachel are safely upstairs, they can search for him. Meanwhile, Rachel dreads going to the annual Police Halloween party with Carl because of Lt. Murtaugh and his latest attempt to win her over. When she, Carl and Harriette come home, things seem to be normal with Eddie, Laura, Waldo and Urkel hanging out with Tommy (whom is disguised as Richie). Rachel points out to Carl the reason that she refused to dance with Murtaugh is because he embarrassed her by coming to the party dressed up as a sofa. She mentions that he even took his chauvinistic attitude to a new level and asked her along with the other single women to stretch out on him. That is until Tommy's mother, Mrs. Wong, arrives at the front door of the Winslow home with Richie and asking for her son. When the two boys are reunited with their correct mothers, Carl and Harriette glare at Eddie. After learning about Eddie's behavior and breaking his promise to Richie just to go to a date by Waldo and Urkel, Rachel, Carl and Harriette set him straight and force him to apologize. Eddie enters the kitchen where Richie is putting away the little candy that he got. He tries to apologize to Richie, who refuses to accept it and asks him to use Waldo to apologize for him. Eddie admits he deserved it given the fact he thought with his hormones rather than his better judgment. He admits that when he learned that Richie was missing from Waldo, Steve and Laura, he was scared and frustrated something terrible could've happened to him. Eddie admits how much he loves his cousin and it was all Richie needed to forgive him. He takes Richie out for more trick-or-treating to make up for the one Waldo caused. Also, Steve tries to cure Harriette's insomnia and succeeds when he unwittingly tells Waldo about Carl's back problems via phone conversation recording. This helps Harriette fall asleep and angers Carl enough to chase Steve. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Diane Hsu as Mrs. Wong * Jacqueline Ann Shaw as Angela * Ryan Hart as Tommy Wong Trivia *Although Lt. Murtaugh made his final appearance in Number One With a Bullet, he is mentioned for the last time, embarrassing Rachel by coming to the Halloween party dressed up as a sofa. *The costumes worn by the characters are as follows **Carl as Zorro **Harriette as Shirley Temple **Rachel as Cleopatra **Eddie as Dracula **Laura as a Princess **Judy as Diana Ross **Richie as Spider Man **Waldo as himself(with a cardboard cut out of his face over it) **Urkel as the Frog Prince *Although Waldo dressed up as himself in this episode, in the beginning of Best Friends, he showed up to the Winslows' front door dressed up as a pig Quotes :Waldo: Hello, Darryl. This is Waldo Geraldo Faldo. Is Eddie Winslow there? You know Zorro's kid. Well tell him to haul it home, now. ---- :Eddie: Yo, this better be good. I was about to sink my teeth in Angela's neck. notice of Tommy Who's this. :Steve: Ah, this is Tommy. You see Waldo left with Richie, but he came back with Tommy. :Eddie: Well then, where is Richie? :Steve: Ah. over to Eddie THAT'S WHAT WE DON'T KNOW! :Eddie: Whoa, chill. over to Waldo Waldo, man, you really messed up this time. This is the dumbest thing you ever done. :Waldo: Hey, you left a small kid with me and you calling me dumb. ---- :Rachel: Give me a break. :Carl: Rachel, it wouldn't kill you to dance just once with Lt. Murtaugh. :Rachel: Carl, the man came dressed as a sofa. He asked all the women to stretch out on him. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four